Forever Is Not Enough
by SweetieSmith
Summary: Dev is attending an academy for BOYS. Let's see how this story will unravel.   OC x Chase x Wizard x Luke x Owen x Gill  Just in case, rated M, for later on chapters... So... May contain Lemon... *Awkward*


Hellooooo! Well this would be my second story, and it's based on Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Yeahh, I have honestly never played Animal parade, but I've read some fanfics on it, and they've gotten me interested in the game. I'm thinking of buying it! :D Anyways, please enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**All rights and characters and all that other crap go to Natsume, or whoever the creators are. Heh, yep! (:**

"Miss?... Miss!" Someone yelled as they shook me awake. My eyes fluttered open, prepared to yell at the boat driver to shut the hell up and leave me alone, when I noticed we had docked in Harmonica town. I grabbed my rusack and stepped out of the small boat onto the pier, where a short chubby man stood.

"Ah, you must be Devon, yes?" He said holding out his hand, as I cringed at my name. I never really liked my name, it sounded like a boy name.

"Yes." I replied as I shook his hand, and then it was replaced with a map of the town.

"Well I'm Hamilton, mayor of Harmonica town." He said arrogantly, "And I would show you around town, but I think it's best that you get settled at the academy first." I nodded and looked at my map for reference. Where was the academy? Wait! There are two of them; one highlighted in pink, the other in blue.

"Oh, you should be heading to the one in blue." The mayor suggested, as if he read my mind. I was on my way when he said, probably more to himself, "Quite odd how you ended up there..." I pondered on his statement for a couple of minutes, but brushed it off.

So, to prevent any more confusion, I'll explain my purpose of coming here. Before, I lived happily with my parents in a small town called... Well... I don't remember what it was called, but I've come to like it. I just realized that when I found out my parents were shipping me out to some island. They said it had to do with getting my 'lazy ass off the couch' and how I 'need to do something with my life'. Pfft! I was perfectly fine occupying the couch watching sappy sitcoms and cheesy dramas! Anyways, they said I have to finish my senior year on this island, then after that run some farm, help the island thrive and prosper, and yada yada yada. How can they expect so much from me when they know I'm such a lazy ass! But there's no turning back because they have people watching me like a hawk, making sure I don't leave the island. Plus, they canceled the cable on their TV...

After walking around, turning the map in different position as if it would help me understand it more, the academy finally came into view. It looked so... Bleh. It was painted a brownish-yellowish color, and there was little to no flowers, and the sign lacked enthusiasm.

Welcome to Harmonica Academy,

School for boys.

That was what the sign displayed, letters in plain black letters on a beige tablet. I mean, it could have more colors, or an exclamation mark, or maybe a- WAIT! Did it say school for **boys**! This can't be right! I'm probably at the wrong academy! I looked back at the map, carefully examining it. After ten minutes straight of just staring at it, I gave up and left out a stressful sigh. So far, I am not having a good start.

"Ah, Devon, I see you successfully found the school." I cringed once again at the sound of my name, as the mayor walked up to me, "Quick learner! Great skill."

"Oh yes, the skill has proved to be great when I found out this academy was for boys!" I said, the tone of my voice higher than I expected it to be.

"I'm sorry Devon-" He began to say, but I cut him off.

"Just call me Dev!" I sharply said. The mayor frowned for a second, probably taken back from my rudeness, but continued with what he was saying.

"I'm really sorry Dev, but I'm not the one who placed you in the academy. You'll have to take this situation to the school administrator, Mira. She resides in town, my son Gill will gladly take you there while he's giving you your tour tomorrow." I nod my head, afraid that if I said something it would be a rude or an unethical comment.

I walked into the academy, and as it was expected, it was boring; Beige walls, brown lockers, no spirit posters... Ugh. I walked up to the front office and received my schedule and dorm room number. I looked over my schedule;

**Rm. 4 | Science**

**Rm. 71 | Math**

**Rm. 23 | History**

**Rm. 45 | Magic/Alchemy (Elective)**

**Court Yard | Physical Education**

**Rm. 8 | English/ Language Arts**

Hmm, sounds pretty good. I looked over at the map of the school, my dorm room number scribbled on the side, "D-13". I walked around the school, the map practically on my face, trying to find my dorm. I was just about ready to give up when I walked into someone, both of us saying, "Oof!"

Well that was the first chapter! Hoped you all liked it! OH! And I imaged Dev to look like Ashley Greene with short hair.


End file.
